


can't wait for the after party (levi ackerman x reader)

by flourfairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Levi Ackerman Imagines, Levi Ackerman Scenarios, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourfairy/pseuds/flourfairy
Summary: preparing for a party, you noticed levi not wearing a tie. he knows you'll ask and he can't wait to tease you.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 18





	can't wait for the after party (levi ackerman x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this one on my tumblr, but with chuuya (tiny.cc/y8scmz). i'm really into levi these days so I thought why not make it x levi, too. here it goes!!

you looked at the mirror, making sure you look presentable. you love your dress, so much, and it is only right and about time that you wore it since you had it for almost a year now. you impulsively bought it and claimed that you will save it for an important event. thankfully, the event came now.

you think you look your best, as you should. after all, the party will be held at the central castle with the most influential people within the wall. when you were done spraying your favorite perfume, you took a glance at levi, noticing something, "you're not wearing your tie?" you asked, approaching him.

"well i don't want to waste it, i know that you'll just cut it with your knives later" he answered casually. you rolled your eyes then laughed. "why in the world would i do that?" you asked changing to a playful tone to play along with him.

“oh y/n, we both know how impatient you are” levi said with a smirk. he stood up, and picked up his tie from under his pillow and looked at you with a teasing smile. “now let’s go before we do something else”

he kissed you gently on your cheek, grabbed your hand, and the two of you both made your way to the venue. you can only think of rushing home from the event later.


End file.
